StarryDate
by KiyKat0575
Summary: Lucys feeling nostalgic...


I bit my lip as I stared out my window up at the starry sky. In less than half an hour, there was supposed to be a meteor shower! I was so excited to see one again, but nights like these reminded me of long lost nights with my mother. Being with her and sharing the magic of a cloudless night like this, where the moon and stars shone in such perfect clarity. I looked down at the piece of stationery that I used to write mother on. I had grown accustomed to the ritual of nights like these after mama. I'd find the clearest view to enjoy one of the most magical, and yet still beautifully natural, sights in the sky. And after it was over, I'd write a letter to mama about how I wished she was with me and what I had seen.

Yes, that was after my mother had passed. However it was also before Fairy Tail. I worried my lip between my teeth as I thought. Surely mama wouldn't mind if...of course she wouldn't. It was me who was holding back. I was just so hesitant. Other than my letters, it was the last thing that we really shared, just us. It was getting so lonely though, watching these beautiful shows by myself. And why should I be lonely? I demanded of myself. I'm surrounded by friends who love and care for me. If I'm lonely now, it's because I'm making myself that way. I asserted over the more hesitant side of my brain. Now...the question of who to ask really wasn't even a question. The second I thought about it I knew it could only be one person who could share and appreciate this night with me.

The question now, however, was whether or not I could find the courage to go to his house. It was late after all...almost 1 am. I rolled my eyes at myself. And how many times has Natsu come barging into your house late at night? I prodded. A grin spread across my face as I threw on some summer pajamas and ran to the door, down the stairs and out the building.

I let the exhilaration of what I was doing fuel me as I bolted towards Natsu's house. A laugh escaped as it soon came into view. I couldn't believe I was doing this! I understood it now though. The rush of doing something this spontaneous, the feeling of euphoria about being so excited over something, even something as little as barging into your lov- best friends house to share something that means the world to you! I jiggled the handle and felt it give under the pressure of my hand before I stopped. If his door was unlocked, there was no doubt in my mind that everything else would be too…

I crept around the house trying to hold down the ecstatic giggles that were begging to be released. I found the window to his bedroom and ever so slowly pushed the window up. I wanted everything to be perf-

"Lucy!?" I heard a sleepy voice call. I'm not ashamed to admit a shiver went down my spine as the slightly gruff voice met my ears. I shook off the lus-lov-friend struck feeling and pouted as I looked through the window to see a confused Natsu sitting up in bed and staring back at me.

"Natsu!" I cried, clambering through the window and tripping with my foot caught on the sill. I caught my balance and rushed over, grinning, to jump on his bed. "Natsu," I repeated with a face splitting grin. "Let's go on an adventure!" I could see the surprise light up in his eyes and he let out a surprised laugh.

"Oh Luce, I'm always up for an adventure with you, ya weirdo!" He said, bolting out of bed. With that, I grabbed his hand and headed back to the window. "Lucy!" He called, laughing. "We can use the door, you know." I looked back and scoffed at him.

"Oh, so just in your own place?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He flushed a little, but still followed when I went out the window. "Natsu, where's the best view around here?"

"Right here," he said with a smirk, locking eyes with me. I tore my eyes away, surprised. Had he...was he hitting on me?! No...he couldn't have. Other than that kiss after the 'flower incident' he hadn't shown any interest...I went for denial and lightly pushed his shoulder and looked up towards the stars with a confused expression.

"Natsu," I said, exasperated. "There are too many trees here! Where's the best view of the sky?"

"Follow me!" He said, tugging on my hand. I let him lead me and looked up towards the sky. It couldn't be long now! A couple of minutes at most…

"Faster, Natsu!" I called, laughing. I couldn't believe how invigorating, how exhilarating this feeling could be. Must be just another thing that I had gotten from Natsu. His grin grew as we went from a light jog to a full out run. He pulled me along faster, on a slightly overgrown but otherwise still used path. All of a sudden we broke free from the trees and were on the outskirts of a large clearing on top of a short cliff. "Woah" I breathed out.

I turned to Natsu who was watching me with a soft smile. "Will you explain what we're doing here now?" Without saying a word, I pulled him down to the ground and laid opposite him, our heads touching, feet towards opposite ends.

"Give it a minute, Natsu. Any second…" I said breathlessly. Not even twenty seconds later the first bolt of light shot across the sky.

"A shooting star!" He exclaimed. "Make a wish, Luce!"

"Oh just you wait!" I exclaimed. Seconds later another one passed, then another and another. Before we knew it the sky was filled with these bright arcs across the sky.

"Lucy…" He said breathlessly. "This is amazing!" I was too enraptured with the sky to see that he was stealing glances at me every few seconds.

It was over before we knew it, and we laid there in a content silence. I turned my head towards Natsu. "Hey," I started, getting his attention. "Thank you." I sat up and turned around, facing the same way as Natsu, arms holding my legs and head rested on my knees. "I haven't done this with anyone since...well. Since my mother passed. I'm glad I shared this with you" I said quietly. I felt Natsu sit up and he threw his arm around me.

"What are friends for, Luce?" He said, smiling warmly at me. "I could've missed all of this if you hadn't come and woken me up. I'm glad you let me share this with you too." I saw his eyes flick down to my lips and smiled in response. He leaned in closer, his eyes locking with mine.

"Nuh-uh" I said, barely at a whisper. "I don't kiss before we've even been on a date," I teased, even though I was still blushing. Oh please Mavis let that be what was about to happen…

"What do you mean?" He asked, laughing a little. "You wouldn't consider this a date?"

I tapped my chin as if thinking about it. "I'll have to think about it," I said, winking at him. "But...if you do want to set up a date for Friday night…" I trailed off as he smiled at me.

"Awh, Luce how am I supposed to follow this!?" He whined smiling at me. I laughed and bumped shoulders with him before he go up and held his hand out to me to walk me home.

At the door of my apartment, I grabbed his wrist, mirroring his movements from last week. "Hey Natsu?" I said, pulling him closer and putting my hand on his cheek. Just once more tonight...one more spontaneous move before I go back to being my regular self, I thought. Mirroring his words and actions, I said "I'm glad you had fun, and...I can't wait for our second date." before I planted a kiss on his lips and turned around, gently shutting the door.


End file.
